


Art History

by Anonymous



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Artists, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jed wants to learn to draw. Naturally he picks his favorite subject.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous, Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Art History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



Jedediah spread out the tools of his intended new trade. Gigantor had listened to him expound upon his own plans of self-improvement, and had brought him a whole pack of enormous paper plus all the crayon ends he could find in Nicky's room. Good man, that Gigantor.

Now all Jed needed was his chosen subject.

"Are you sure about this?" Octavius didn't sound sure, but Jed just knew the bright red and gold of his silly uniform would pop off the darned page once Jed got his technique down.

"I am positive, mi amigo."

"Very well."

Octavius walked off behind a waste bin. Jed heard noises he didn't recognize. Then Octavius walked out, buck naked except for his helmet. "I am ready for my portrait."

Jed's mouth fell open. "Why'd you go and take off your clothes?"

"So you may capture the splendor of my manhood."

Jed's eyes certainly were drawn to said manhood. He'd never wondered what was under the Roman's uniform. Well, not often. Not out loud.

But he'd asked Octavius here, and he would be an impressive first sketch.

"Stand over there. Hold your sword."

Octavius took the pose as instructed. Jed reached for a peach-colored crayon and knelt on the paper to draw. This wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. The crayon skipped and jittered across the paper. Jed tried some pink, and three shades of brown for shadows, but the drawing refused to look like his friend.

He sat back, defeated.

"Finished?" Octavius dropped the pose and came over.

"It's terrible, I know."

"It's perfect. You drew it, therefore my portrait is grand." He smiled.

Jed grinned back. "You're a pretty good art critic for a naked Roman."

"I'm good at many things whilst naked." 

And you know what? Octavius was right about that too.


End file.
